


Will's Way

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Will and CJ team up...





	Will's Way

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Will’s Way**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** CJ, Toby, Will  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Toby  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine and never will be.  
**Summary:** Will and CJ team up...  
**Spoiler:** None, at least I don’t think so!  
**Author's Note:** Never seen Will, still not got to the end of Season 3, but a girl hears things... 

Toby looked up to see Will leaning against his desk.

“You still here? I thought we agreed that you were, you know, actually going to go and do some work...”

“She’s gorgeous, isn’t she?” Will looked down at Toby and registered the surprised and appalled expression on his face.

“I... I...mean and she handles the press, and us so well,” he stammered. The faraway look reappeared in Will’s eyes. “But, she is... gorgeous...” he tailed off.

“Go. Now.” Toby stared hard at the younger man. “And you’d better think twice before you hit on CJ.”

“Why?” Will stared back, confused by the vehemence in Toby’s tone. “I mean, she doesn’t have anybody? Does she? I’m not breaking any rules, am I?” He stopped. Toby was staring right back at him, a sheen of perspiration on his face. “I see.”

“What? What do you see?”

“Sorry, Toby. I’ll get out of your way.” Will paused in the doorway, “But don’t wait for ever. One of these days someone is going to get there before you.”

Toby was left staring at the empty doorway, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He almost wanted to call Will back and explain to him the complexities of his relationship with CJ. Almost. Except he didn’t really know what they were and he definitely didn’t want to allow Will any glimpse in to the Ziegler emotional fortress. 

“Toby?” CJ appeared in front of his desk. “Will said you needed to see me. He said that it was urgent.”

Toby stood up quickly and walked to the window. CJ sat down in his chair and lifted her legs so that they stretched out along his desk. He tried desperately not to look. And failed miserably.

He cleared his throat.

“Uh... CJ? Do you have a boyfriend?”

CJ looked at him in amazement. “Do I have a boyfriend? Toby, are you nuts? When the hell would I have had time to get a ‘boyfriend,’ as you so quaintly call it, let alone keep him. And believe me, if I had managed to trap someone into going out with me, do you think I’d be keeping it secret? Or do you think I might be running around with a smile on my face that shrieked ‘CJ’s getting some at last!’?”

She saw the smile on his face, and grinned back at him. 

“Anyway, oh gloomy friend of mine, why are you asking? You interested?” She raised an eyebrow and winked at him.

Toby flushed and coughed. “Just something Will said. I think he’s sweet on you.”

“Toby, he’s not sweet on me. You know what it is – he’s just dazzled by my gorgeous body and my flashing wit and my superior intelligence. Once he gets to know me, that’ll soon fade.” CJ’s smile wilted. “It always does.” She sighed.

Toby was momentarily distracted by her use of Will’s word, ‘gorgeous’. Damn, she was gorgeous.

“So, are you sweet on him then?” He asked, the bizarre nature of the conversation not lost on him. He didn’t think he and CJ had ever had an exchange like this, and the thought seemed to occur to her at the same time.

“Hey, are you feeling okay? Apart from the distinct 1950’s feel to your vocabulary, this is something **we** don’t do, Toby. Remember – personal lives are for sport!” CJ rearranged her legs, noting Toby’s furtive interest and inwardly grinning. “Unless of course, this is for sport. Are you teasing me?”

“No.” He looked at her legs again, then hurriedly averted his eyes.

“O- kay,” she drawled, “I’m not ‘sweet’ on Will, although he’s a nice guy and we have fun. He puts up with my jokes.” CJ watched Toby as he shuffled his feet. “There is someone I am sweet on  though...” She smiled and turned away as she saw the color drain from his face.

“Who?” Toby squeaked. Yes, he definitely squeaked, she thought.

CJ leaned back in the chair, arms behind her head and allowed her blouse to pull tightly against her chest. She tilted her head and looked up at him. 

“Come closer and I’ll whisper”, she beckoned to him, bringing her legs down from the desk but staying seated in the chair. Toby shuffled closer. And closer. His eyes glued to her face which had, without doubt, the most flirtatious look on it that he had ever seen.

Suddenly, her hand whipped out and grabbed his tie. She pulled him hard and he toppled forward, just managing to twist in time as he fell into her lap. She brought her face right next to his and whispered, “You.”

“That was fast work, Toby. I must have really worried you.” Will stood just inside Toby’s office.

Toby groaned, looking from Will to CJ and back again. He didn’t think he’d ever felt so embarrassed. CJ put her arms around him and pulled him closer. She ran her tongue around his ear and said,  “Close the door on your way out, Will, I want to show Toby a few of my more endearing qualities.”

Toby had his hands on CJ’s thighs, but his eyes tight shut, so he missed CJ winking at Will, and Will’s smile as the door clicked shut behind him.

The End


End file.
